1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communications systems and, more particularly, to a data messaging architecture which supports the upload and download of both analog and digital media from the same communications network entry point from different communications devices.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Telephone voice message services record and store voice messages directed to voice messaging customers. These messages are often converted from analog to digital information. The digitized messages may be saved, retrieved, forwarded, or otherwise treated in the same manner as other digital data. A typical voice messaging system saves digitized voice information in a format similar to that used for storing computer data. While convenient, voice messaging systems may only receive voice information, it cannot receive fax, data, or other types of information. FIG. 1A illustrates a typical voice messaging system 100. A communications network 102, such as a Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) or Integrated Signaling Digital Network (ISDN), connects a number of telephones 104, 106. A voice messaging system 108 is part of the communications network 102 (or is a peripheral device to the network).
If the user of a first telephone 104 is a voice messaging subscriber, the user may access the voice messaging system 108 by calling a predetermined telephone number and, for example, providing a personal identification number (PIN) via DTMF (Dual Tone Multiple Frequency) tones by pressing buttons on a Touch-Tone telephone. Once the user has gained access to the system, the system may play prerecorded (or speech synthesized) messages which prompt the user through a menu of choices. The user may respond, for example, using DTMF tones, or speaking into the telephone, if the system has speech recognition capability. The menu may tell the user how many messages have been received, allow the user to retrieve messages, allow the user to record an outgoing message, forward messages to others, etc.
If the user of a second telephone 106 is not a voice messaging subscriber, the user may be provided only limited access to the system 108. For example, if the user calls a voice messaging subscriber and the call is forwarded to the system 108, the user may be permitted only to leave a message for the subscriber.
Facsimile (fax) messaging systems are proposed. For example, Octel has proposed a fax messaging system which allows faxes to be recorded and retrieved, forwarded, accessed by one or more recipients, or otherwise handled. FIG. 1B illustrates a proposed fax messaging system 150. A communications network 152, such as a PSTN or ISDN connects a number of fax machines 154, 156. A fax messaging system 158 is part of the communications network 152 (or is a peripheral device to the network).
If the user of a first fax machine 154 is a fax messaging subscriber, the fax machine may access the fax messaging system 150 by calling a predetermined telephone number and, for example, providing a PIN by pressing buttons on a Touch-Tone telephone. Once the fax machine has gained access to the system, the system may provide the fax machine with faxes addressed to the fax machine 154 or receive a fax from the fax machine 154. Other options may also be available, such as forwarding faxes, establishing fax distribution lists, and permitting several recipients to obtain the same fax from the system 158. While also convenient, the proposed fax messaging system may only send and receive fax data.
Moreover, for a service provider, such as a local or long distance telephone service provider, to provide both voice and fax messaging systems, two complete systems having two network communications entry points is necessary. The two systems will also have two separate user navigation schemes. FIG. 2 illustrates a communications system 200 having separate voice and fax messaging systems. A communications network 202 connects several telephones 204, 206 to a voice messaging system 208 and several fax machines 254, 256 to a fax messaging system 258. Note that two complete systems 208, 258 are provided. Each system has its own entry point (i.e., each is accessed by dialing a different number). Each system has a separate menu and user prompts. (The fax messaging system may have few or no prompts because a fax machine is a "dumb" device. A "dumb" device is one in which messages are sent and retrieved by predetermined codes that are not manipulated by the user.) Also, other types of data (moving and still video, computer data, etc.) cannot be handled by either system. Because an increasing amount of telephone line traffic is data rather than voice, it would be convenient for telephone network customers to be able to "leave" data messages in the same way that voice messages may be left.
The ability to "leave" data messages for others has many benefits. For example, some computer software providers remotely update their products. That is, software updates are performed over telephone lines via modems. To perform these upgrades, the software provider contacts each individual customer, connect the software provider's computer to the customer's computer and downloads the upgraded software. These upgrades may take several hours to complete. Thus, the total time for a software provider to upgrade all of its clients is n*t, where n is the total number of clients to be upgraded and t is the total time to perform a single upgrade.
Remote upgrades have a second drawback. Whenever two computers communicate via modem, computer hackers have an opportunity to obtain access to the communicating computers. Thus, the direct communication between the customer's and the software provider's computers is an opportunity for a hacker to access one or both of these computers. These upgrades would be more secure if they did not involve a direct communication between computers.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a data messaging system which handles analog and digital data, including voice, fax, computer data, and video information.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a messaging architecture which can receive messages of different formats at a single network entry point.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a manner in which computers or other communications devices may indirectly communicate.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a voice and data messaging system operable with different types of calling devices without modifying the calling devices.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a modular data messaging system which can be supplemented to handle different communications format without significant modifications to the overall system.